In the art of reclining chairs, it is conventional to utilize a hand-operated member or handle to drive a mechanism for moving the chair to TV position wherein the footrest is extended from the front of the chair. In some more recent recliners, such as for example, disclosed in my co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 06/199,595 filed Oct. 22, 1980, the handle is employed to release a lock mechanism which permits the chair to be moved to TV position automatically by gravity acting on a linkage mechanism. Because of the position of the actuating linkage, it is common to place the handle low on one side of the chair requiring the chair occupant to reach down alongside of the chair to grasp the handle.
In some cases, the handle is therefore designed with a certain length to facilitate its handling by the chair occupant. Additionally, the handle is designed to provide the desired leverage in cases where the linkage mechanism must be driven at least partially, through the use of the handle. In some circles, it is thought that a long handle positioned low on one side of the chair detracts from the appearance of the chair. Another problem which arises in some designs is that the handle upsets the surrounding upholstery upon movement of the handle, rendering the upholstery around the handle unsightly or subject to wear.